


Mimi on Fire

by YoungDumbandFullofHeadcanons



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1960s, Antichrist, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Homage, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Misogyny, Misogyny, Physical Abuse, Pre-Apocalypse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Screenplay/Script Format, Sexual Assault, Slut Shaming, Telekinesis, War, rosemary's baby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungDumbandFullofHeadcanons/pseuds/YoungDumbandFullofHeadcanons
Summary: If only someone would listen when she saysstop.





	1. Act 1

### Act 1

Scene 1

[Establishing shot: Flame in black atmosphere, Title fades in beside it. Title fades out and light from the flame expands into a bright, blurry, high exposed orange/yellow light, which slowly comes back into focus and into normal exposure. The light has changed to be revealed in focus as an antique 60s lamp in a dim room; camera tracks down from lamp across dingy shag carpeting; a Beatles song is playing softly in the background; tracking across a living room; it passes by an old tv set where news/footage of the Vietnam war plays just above the frame, and the audio of the broadcast fade in and then out as the camera passes; tracking through darkness onto dirty bathroom floor tiles. A pool of blood slowly seep outwards across the floor.]

[Cut to: close shot of Mimi (late teens, face red, vintage Catholic school uniform, in pain, cuts across her face and a red V shaped scar on her neck) leaning over the toilet bowl vomiting and crying. She collapses to the floor in a cry of pain and continues wailing]

Mimi (screaming): "Mommy! Mommy it hurts! Oh God, Mommy please! Mommy!"

[Cut to black]

  
Scene 2

[Cut to Mimi in a hospital room, medium shot as she sits against a white wall, a mercury thermometer in her mouth. She has been cleaned up in different clothes. Camera dollies back to reveal doctor and nurse in front of her, framing Mimi in the center and them in the foreground of frame so only their backs from waists to shoulders are visible. Nurse holds a clipboard.]

[The nurse reaches out and takes the thermometer out of her mouth and checks to the mercury]

Nurse as she writes on her chart: "103"

[Mimi sits and fidgets subtly, looking up at the doctor and nurse as they talk.]

Doctor: "Mhm… and how long have these fevers gone on?"

Mimi: [shrugs] "a couple days, they keep getting longer. And it wasn’t this bad befo-"

[Jump cut to a silent explotion]

[Cut back to Mimi flinching]

[Nurse _hmms_ writes something down on her chart]

Doctor: "And the vomiting?"

Mimi: "Two weeks, every few days. Mostly in the morning, but I didn’t eat anything tod-"

[Jump cut to a loaf of bread burning to ash]

[Cut back to Mimi gagging]

[Nurse _hmms_ writes something down on her chart]

Doctor: "And the vaginal bleeding?"

Mimi: "Umm-"

[Cut to close shot uncomfortably close to Mimi in profile. The camera almost seems to be on her shoulder.]

Mimi: "Last night I thought it was just my period, but I woke up and it hurt so bad and there was so much blood and I felt someth-"

[Jump cut to blurry shot of Mimi lying on the ground struggling against something, blood smeared across her stomach in a circle. Camera pans up her body to a bloody imprint of a hand on her neck. A disembodied scream is heard.]

[Cut back to medium shot of Mimi silent, rubbing the scar on her neck]

Doctor: "Well we can prescribe some antibiotics for the fever, but I suggest you and your parents and make arrangements with a gynecologist, the excessive bleeding may be due to complications with the pregnancy."

Mimi: (flinches) "What? I- I’m not pregnant-"

Doctor (interrupting): "Yes you are. By your pelvic x-ray I would say you’re about 3 months along."

Mimi:(hyperventilating): "No-no-no I can’t be pregnant- you don’t unde-"

Doctor (condescendingly): "I’m quite sure that you are. Your prescription will be available with the secretary."

[Doctor walks out of frame]

Mimi to Nurse: "…Is there a phone I can use?"

Nurse as she leaves frame: "Downstairs and to the left, no collect calls or long distance."

[As nurse crosses the frame transitions to Scene 3]

  
Scene 3

[Long shot of a stairwell that Mimi is struggling to walk down; she is limping and cringing in pain and frequently stops and clutches the handrail. As she turns the corner on the stairs she hears heavy footsteps on the floor above. She freezes, and in a panic crouches down besides the railing to hide herself, covering her head and shutting her eyes]

[Jump cuts to footage of napalm bombings in Vietnam and then cuts back and forth to closer shots of Mimi closing her eyes and hiding; the bombs exploding mickymouses to the sound of the footsteps coming closer. Sound builds to sharp silence]

[Cut back to long shot of Mimi crouching on the stairs. Mimi flinches and open her eyes, looking around and trembling into sobs. Cut to close shot of Mimi in profile leaning against the hand rail and crying into her hands.]

[Cut to close shot of coin slot. Mimi’s hand enters frame and inserts a quarter into the slot. Camera tilts to follow her hand to number pad as she types in phone number. Dial tone and ring is heard.]

[Cut to head-and-shoulder shot of Mimi standing at payphone in dim hallway, phone to her ear and rubbing her eyes.]

Nico over the phone: "Hello?"

[Transition to a Split screen where they are both on the phone in profile but both facing outwards of the frame. Head and shoulder shot of Nico on the phone in a dark room, late teens with a cigarette in his mouth and smoke in the background]

Mimi (choking up): "Hey Nico…"

Nico: "Mimi? What’s wrong?"

Mimi: "I-Can you pick me up? I need help-"

Nico: "Did Tommy beat you up again? I told you he’s no good for you-"

Mimi: "No, no, it’s not him, can you just come get me? I’m at the doctor’s on 10th and Bellevue."

Nico: "What? Jesus fucking- Fuck. Yeah, I’ll be there soon."

[Transition out of split screen as he hangs up]

[Mimi keeps the phone to her ear and leans against the payphone as the dial tone rings. She closes her eyes.]

[Jump cut to a bomb being dropped from a plane, sailing through the air. Cut to black right before it impacts.]

  
Scene 4

[Ext. Off center Long shot of Mimi sitting on the curb outside the hospital looking forwards. The sound of a car approaches and a car enters frame from the right, slowly pulling up to the curb and pulling up in front of Mimi, blocking her from camera.]

[Cut to side shot of Mimi looking up at the car as the car stops in front of her. Nico reaches over the interior and opens the passenger door for her]  
[Cut to medium shot of door opening and revealing Nico, leaning over the car console and looking down at Mimi]

Nico: [BEET] "… hey."

[Cut to Medium shot of Mimi from front at high angle (Nico POV)]

Mimi:[BEET] (waves subtly) "… hey"

[Cut back to side shot as Mimi struggles to get up and climb in the car

[Cut to medium shot of Mimi sitting in passenger seat, legs pulled up and arms wrapped around herself. Long pause on this shot]

[Cut to medium shot of Nico in driver’s seat, looking at Mimi expectantly]

Nico:[BEET] "… so, you gonna tell me what’s going on?"

[Cut to Medium shot of Mimi from Nico’s POV. She’s fidgeting and looking downwards]

Mimi:[BEET] "… Thanks for coming to get me."

[Cut back to Nico]

Nico: "Mimi."

[Cut to front medium shot of Mimi through windshield]

Mimi: [BEET] "… I just, didn’t have anyone else to call. Or anywhere to go."

[Cut back to Nico, he leans in, reaches out and touches her leg]

Nico: "Mimi, what happened?"

[Cut to Mimi from Nico’s POV. She looks over at him, body language still guarded]

Mimi: "The doctor says I’m pregnant."

[Cut to two shot of them both from front. Nico pulls his hand back quickly]

Nico: "What!? What the Hell Mimi?"

[Mimi flinches from the outburst and breaks into tears]

Nico: "Ah fuck- hey don’t cry."

[Cut to Mimi from front]

Mimi (crying): "I don’t know what to… my mom’s gonna kick me out… and if Tommy finds out, he’s gonna kill me-"

[Cut back to Nico]

Nico: "Hey, hey, come on, Tommy’s an asshole but he’ll raise his kid-"

[Cut to Mimi in Nico’s POV]

Mimi: "N-no, you don’t understand... It’s not his."

[Cut back to Nico, hold as he looks at her surprised and with scrutiny]

[Cut to the Two Shot as both shift forward and look out the windshield. Long BEET while Mimi stops crying. Nico throws his hands up in frustration and looks over at Mimi]

[Cut to Nico]

Nico: "So whose is it?"

[Cut to close shot of Mimi in profile]

Mimi: "…I don’t know."

[Cut back to Nico, even more frustrated]

Nico: "How the fuck don’t you know?"

[Cut back to close shot of Mimi]

Mimi: "I just can’t-"

[Jump cut to the blurry shot of Mimi lying on the ground struggling against something, a bloody hand moves from her neck to her jaw, prying open her mouth as she struggles]

[Jump Cut to close shot of her open mouth as another bloody hand enters frame and holds a knife to tongue. Image fuzzes to black. Knife-slice sound followed by a wet splat of her tongue hitting the ground and a muffled scream]

[Cut back to close shot of Mimi in the car]

Mimi: "I can’t talk about it."

[Cut back to Nico, getting more angry]

Nico: "Mimi quit being stupid and just tell me-"

[Cut back to Mimi from Nico POV, she turns towards Nico in anger]

Mimi (yelling): "I can’t! I can’t tell anyone!"

[Cut to front two shot, both sit back and avoid eye contact]

Nico (turning to her): [BEET] "So what do you wanna do?"

[Mimi looks at him and shrugs]

Nico: [BEET] "…I heard there’s this place, up in the city, that’ll get rid of it for you."

{Cut to front Medium shot of Mimi through windshield]

Mimi: "I-…Don’t know if I could do that…"

[Cut back to two shot]

Nico: [BEET] "or there’s one of those church homes up there where girls can have their babies and give ’em up."

[Mimi looks over at him for a moment in silence; Nico sighs, starts the car, puts it in gear and starts to pull away from the curve]

[Cut to Shot of Mimi from the Drivers side, out of focus, at an angle where Nico’s arm holding the wheel is crossing the frame in focus. Mimi looks towards the arm and rack focus so the arm is out of focus and Mimi is in focus.]

[fade to black]

  
Scene 5

[Night. Long Shot of road by waterfront from the side. Nico’s car enters from the right and zooms through and out of frame.]

[Cut to two shot Mimi and Nico in the car. Mimi is leaning against the window dozing off. Nico is looking forward at the road]

[Cut to head-and-shoulder shot of Mimi falling asleep]

[Jump cut to Dream sequence 1: low ringing audio. Montage of fire and bombing imagery, slow build to a big explosion in slow motion]

[Cut back to head-and-shoulder shot of Mimi, flinching, waking up partially, then falling back to sleep]

[Jump cut to Dream sequence 2: low soothing audio. montage of rolling blue waves, final shot is a pan over the waves to Mimi, mostly out of frame, visible arms outstretched and hair floating in the water]

[Cut back to head-and-shoulder shot of Mimi]

Nico (out of frame): "Fuck!"

[Mimi flinches and wakes up as the car pulls over]

Mimi (tired and dazed): "What?"

[Cut to Mimi POV shot, looking at Nico at an angle that shows him, and the hood through the windshield. Smoke can be seen coming from under the hood]

Nico (as he gets out of the car): "The engines overheating."

[Cut to side view of the car as Nico gets out and lifts the hood]

[Cut to Medium shot of Mimi from the front]

Mimi: [BEET] "… Is it busted?"

[Cut to Mimi POV shot looking through the windshield at the up hood as more smoke rises, Nico is not visible]

Nico: [BEET] "… No, I think it just needs a minute to cool down."

[Cut back to Medium shot of Mimi from the front, She turns to look out the window towards the waterfront.]

[Cut to side medium shot of Mimi (from the driver’s seat) she rubs her eyes and stretches. She winces in pain and coils over her stomach.]

[Cut to side close hot of her hands on her stomach, camera tilts up to her face, she looks up from her stomach and forward. She looks towards he rearview mirror and flinches]

[Cut to close shot of the rearview mirror. A dark looming figure stand in the reflection, far down the road, with a bright blinding light behind it]

[Cut to head and shoulder of Mimi from behind. She quickly turns around and looks behind her]

[Cut to long shot of the figure standing far off down the road. Long dramatic dolly-zoom, with spliced in jump cuts of bombing, the strangling scene, and the tongue cutting scene]

[Cut back to head and shoulder of Mimi looking behind her

Mimi: [Screaming] "Nico! Get in the car! Nico! Nico!"(turns toward Nico)

[Cut to POV shot of windshield as Nico slams the hood shut and rushes to the driver’s side door and pulls it open in a panic]

Nico (yelling): "What? What’s going on?" (getting in the drivers seat)

[Cut to over the shoulder shot from Mimi’s right side so she and Nico are in the shot]

Mimi (still screaming): "S-Something’s behind us! Drive! Drive!"

Nico (looks through back window): "What? Mimi there’s nothing there!"

[Camera pulls in on close shot of Mimi]

[Jump Cut to montage of explosions and strangling scene]

[Cut back to close shot of Mimi]

Mimi (crying and screaming): "It’s coming! It’s coming! Please Nico go!"

[Cut to close shot of Nico]

Nico: "What are you talking about?!"

[Cut to Close shot of Mimi with super short jump cut montages to build tension]

Mimi: "NICO GO!"

[Audio drops out into low pass filter for a BEET, and the camera pans around to Nico. He visibly stiffens and looks dazed, turns forward mechanically, grabs the wheel and starts speeding down the road. The car jolts forward]

[Cut to two shot of Nico and Mimi from the windshield. Nico still looks dazed as the car goes faster. Mimi is still panicking/crying/screaming and turns to look through the back window]

[Cut to POV shot of through the back window, no figure is seen on the dark empty road]

[Cut to Close shot of Mimi looking back, coming down from panic and confused by what she sees]

Mimi: "What-?"

[Cut to shot from the side of the car as another car swerve to avoid their speeding car]

[Cut to Two shot from the windshield as Mimi turns back around]

Mimi: "Nico watch out! Slow down!"

[Cut to medium shot of Nico from the front as he drives, still looking dazed and unresponsive]

[Cut back to two shot]

Mimi (panting): "Nico, slow dow-"

[Cut to shot from the side of the car as another car swerves to avoid them and honks loudly]

[Cut back to two shot, Mimi jolts at the sound]

[Cut to close shot of Mimi]

Mimi: "Stop!"

[Audio drops out again into low pass filter for a BEET]

[Cut to two shot as the car stops and throws Mimi forward against the dashboard, Nico stays frozen and dazed]

[Cut to Medium shot of Mimi. She gasps for air and comes down from panic. Camera pans over as she turns her head to Nico, changing into a POV shot.]

Mimi: "Nico?"

[Cut back to two shot as Mimi reaches over and touches Nico’s tense arm]

Mimi: "Hey… What’s wrong?"

[Cut to close shot of Nico from Mimi’s POV as he comes out of the daze, looking around and confused]

Nico: [BEET] "Wha-What the Hell? (he looks at her) What happened?!"

[Cut to Two shot where they look at each other confused]

[Cut to medium shot of Mimi from Nico’s POV]

Mimi: (Stuttering) "There was something, behind us-"

[Cut to medium shot of Nico from Mimi’s POV]

Nico: "Mimi there as nothing there, I saw."

[Cut back to medium shot of Mimi from Nico’s POV]

Mimi: (more stuttering) "No, I know it was there, I could feel it! It as coming for me!"

[Cut to medium shot of Nico from Mimi’s POV]

Nico: "Mimi what are you talking about? That's crazy."

[Cut to close shot of Mimi from Nico’s POV]

Mimi: "I-I don’t know…"

[Cut back to Two shot as they stare at each other for a BEET, then both turn away from each other slowly. Another BEET of silence. Nico sighs and puts his hands on his head]

Nico: "The road’s… making us stupid. We’re about half an hour from the city. My aunt has a place downtown, she’s in Florida for the month so we can crash there a couple nights."

Mimi: [BEET] "O-okay…"

{Nico starts the car and Mimi sits back and tries to relax]

[Cut to close shot of Mimi’s reflection in the rear view mirror]

[Cut to Black]


	2. Act 2

### Act 2

Scene 6

[Opening shot, Ext, Night, of Mimi’s POV as the car pulls up to a house]

[Cut to American shot from the inside of the house of the front door as Nico opens the door and enters the room, Mimi stays on the edge of the door frame.]

[Cut to Medium shot of Mimi standing in doorway, looking back behind her]

[Cut to POV shot looking don the dark street]

[Cut to back to Medium shot of Mimi as she turns forward and enters the house]

[Cut to Full shot of Mimi from the side, Standing in the dim living room beside a couch. Her posture is awkward and guarded as she looks around distractedly]

Nico (off screen): [BEET] "… Hey."

[Mimi looks over at him]

[Cut to Full shot of Nico from Mimi’s POV. He sits in a chair hunched foreword and looking at her]

Nico: "You okay?"

[Cut to Medium shot of Mimi from the side, she looks burnt out and exhausted]

Mimi (shrugs): "Y-yeah, I guess."

[Off screen Nico gets up from chair and enters her frame. He puts his hands on her shoulders and tries to sooth her. She stays guarded and looks down]

Nico: "…You should relax."

[BEET. Mimi still keeps her eyes on the floor. Nico leans down and tries to kiss her. She pulls back surprised and crosses her arms defensively, and looks him in the eye]

Mimi: "What are you doing?"

[Cut to over Mimi’s shoulder shot at Nico]

Nico (defensively): "I was just- I mean I drove 3 hours for you. I dropped everything to do this, you could at least… you know what never mind. Whatever."

[He goes to pull away in a huff]

[Cut to shot over Nico’s shoulder. Mimi looks ambivalent]

Mimi: "No, no, Thank you so much. But Tommy’s my boyfriend and-"

[Cut back to over Mimi’s shoulder shot at Nico]

Nico (interrupting): And you got knocked up by some other guy anyway.

[Cut to shot over Nico’s shoulder. Mimi looks down ashamed and defeated]

Mimi: "…I guess it doesn’t really matter anymore. I mean, I really appreciate all your doing for me."

[Cut back to Medium two shot of them, Nico starts imposing on her personal space, and she shrinks back subtly. She looks up at him]

Mimi: "You want to… right now?"  
[Nico gives a half shrug in the affirmative, and puts his hands on her hips]

Mimi: [BEET] "‘Kay…"

[Cut to canted Shot of the couch as they sit down while kissing. Mimi is centered in the shot while Nico is partially out of frame. They break apart and Mimi awkwardly lays down against the arm of the couch and closes her eyes. Camera pans over to only show Mimi as Nico pushes her shirt up. Camera movies in on her face slowly as she grabs a throw pillow and pulls it over her face, hugging it to her.]

[Fade to high contrast shot of a piece of paper burning slowly against a black background]

[Fade to Black]

  
Scene 7

[Int. Living room, low angle looking up at the couch. Starts with shot out of focus and slowly comes into focus as Nico pulls away from Mimi and moves off the couch and out of frame. Mimi slowly fixed her clothes.]

[Cut to overhead long shot looking down on Mimi. She lays on the couch curling up on her side and clutching the pillow to her chest. She looks over at Nico]  
[Cut to American shot of Nico from Mimi’s POV. He is fixing his clothes and then looks over at her]

Nico: "What’s wrong?"

[Cut to close shot of Mimi from Nico’s POV. She is unresponsive as she looks up at him]

[Cut to two shot as he leans down and touches her forehead]

Nico: "You’re burning up…"

[Cut back to close shot of Mimi from Nico’s POV. She winces and tries to turn away from his hand, whining lowly]

[Cut back to two shot as Nico pulls his hand away and stands over her awkwardly]

Nico: [BEET] "…I’m gonna run to the store for a pack of smokes"

[Mimi doesn’t respond. Nico hesitates for another Beet and then leaves frame. There is the sound of the door opening and shutting. Shot continues to hold]

[Cut back to overhead long shot of Mimi curled up on the couch. Steady zoom in on her face as the shot darkens and the audio swells. Ends in Mimi closing her eyes and complete fade to black]

[Fade into interior shot of dark cluttered hall. Low angle from the floor. At the end of the hall in the center of the wall is a taxidermy head of a goat (or elk/ram/warthog/etc.) with a bloody 3-prong fork hanging from its neck like a necklace]

[Cut to shot of Mimi lying on the floor, to imply that the previous shot was from her POV. She looks down the hallway and slowly starts to get up. She is wearing her bloody catholic school uniform]

[Cut to several shots in montage of her getting up and standing at different angles and distances, as if different gazes are on her. The only sound is her heavy breathing]

[This style of montage continue throughout the sequence]

[Mimi stands in the hall looking around. At some point in the montage the shot has Mimi from behind looking towards the goat head ahead of her, rack focus from her to the goat.]

[Mimi seems to be pulled foreword by an unseen force, walking unnaturally down the hall as shadows pass over her. Tense audio starts to rise slowly]

[Montage sequence ends as she falls to the floor below the goat head and look up at it]

[Cut to Dutch low angle close shot of the goat head from Mimi’s POV.]

[Cut to Dutch (at the opposite canted angle) low angle close shot of Mimi as she looks up. A faint scratching/crawling sound arises from below. Mimi looks down at the noise]

[Cut to Shot from Mimi’s POV looking down at a crevice under something in front of her. Inside the dark crevice are several bloody hands writing around. A hand shoots out of the crevice and grabs onto Mimi’s wrist]

[Cut to several angle montage sequence of Mimi screaming and trying to pull away as more hands reach out and latch on to her, grab her hair, scratch her face, etc. One hand comes up and grabs her neck and another shoves its fingers in her mouth and she starts to choke and gag. Blood begins to drip down from above onto her forehead]

[Cut to Dutch low angle close shot of the goat head from Mimi’s POV, as blood drips down from the fork necklace]

[Cut back to Mimi looking up at the goat head, crying, as hands pull and scratch her. Quick fades to black and then fade back to closer shot. Quick fades to black and then fade back to closer shot.]

[Quick fade to black]

  
Scene 8

[Open on all black and low pass audio. Hot orange lights fade in and out with building intensity, and audio fades up and down similarly]

Nico: "Mimi? Mimi wake up! Mimi!"

[Cut to inter. Shot of living room, head and shoulder shot of Mimi, on her side asleep, seating and thrashing as Nico (out of frame except his hands) tries to shake her awake. She jolts awake, panting and looking around]

[Cut to Mimi POV shot looking up at Nico as he shakes her]

[Cut back to Mimi]

Mimi:"Wha-what is-"

[She flinches in pain and curls inward]

[Cut back to Nico]

Nico: "Something’s wrong with you."

[Cut back to Mimi as she opens her eyes and looks down at her stomach. The camera pans down to follow her eye line to her stomach, she is visibly more pregnant than she was in the scenes previous and red scars scratch along her stomach]

[Cut to Medium shot of Mimi as she sits up on the couch, screaming, and then doubles over in pain. Nico’s hands let go of her and leave frame]

[Cut to close shot of Mimi in profile as she leans over her stomach, crying and dry-heaving]

Mimi: "Oh God! Please help me! Please!"

[Cut to shot of her legs as blood begins to trickle down her inner thighs, Spliced with bombing and explosion footage]

[Cut to medium shot of Nico, frozen in shock looking down at Mimi]

Nico: "Y-you need to get rid of that thing!"

[Cut to Nico POV shot looking down at her as she cries over her stomach]

Mimi (heaving): "I-I can’t! It’s-s wrong-"

[Cut to Nico leaning more down over her and grabbing her arms and pulling on her]

Nico: "Mimi stop being stupid! You’re bleeding!"

[Cut to long two shot from the side as he pulls her up and she struggles]

[Cut to medium two shot from the side]

Mimi: "You’re hurt-ing me! St-op it!"

[Cut to Mimi POV shot looking up at Nico]

Nico: "This thing’s gonna kill you! I’m taking you to get it out!"

[Cut to Medium shot of Mimi from the side, struggling and kicking frantically]

Mimi (feebly): "Please stop, just leave me alone…"

[Cut to Mimi POV shot looking up at Nico]

Nico: "Come on! Just shut up already!"

[Cut to shot of Nico’s arm as it comes up to slap her]

[Cut to medium shot of Mimi face on]

Mimi: "STOP!"

[Audio drops out, Quick cut to Nico’s arm as it swings down at her but before it hits, the bones in his forearm snap into a gruesome angle and a loud crack in the silence]

[Quick cut to long two shot of them in profile as Nico is thrown backward and out of frame by and unseen force]

[Cut back to Medium shot of Mimi from the front as she looks on in horror]

[Cut to long distance two shot as Nico lays dazed and broken against the opposite wall and Mimi looks on from the couch. Hold for a BEET]

[Cut back to Medium shot of Mimi slowly leaning forward as she looks forward at Nico]

[Cut to shot of Nico from Mimi’s POV that slowly dollies in to a head and shoulder shot. He is dazed and looking forward in a trance, as in the car scene. Broken arm lies awkwardly at his side]

[Cut back to Mimi, and as she leans in it becomes a head and shoulder shot. She has stopped shaking and crying, and is just breathing heavily]

Mimi (quiet): "…Nico? …Can you hear me?

[Cut back to Head and shoulder shot of Nico. He is unresponsive. Hold for a BEET]

Mimi (off screen): "Answer me."

[Nico nods stiffly]

[Cut back to Mimi as she hesitates but never breaks eye contact on him]

Mimi:[BEET] "…You’re going to listen to me."

[Cut to long distance two shot as Nico lays dazed and broken against the opposite wall and Mimi looks on from the couch. Hold for a BEET]

Mimi: "You’re going to take me to that place where girls can have their babies."

[Cut to black]

[Cut to ext. shot of Nico’s car driving down a dark street passing a church and pulling up outside Maternity Home on the same block. There is a low buzzing in the background audio that builds as the sequence goes on]

[Cut to two shot of them both in the car from the front. Nico looks dazedly forward and his broken arm lays in his lap. Mimi is staring at him intensely and clutching her stomach. She turns to look at the home, and then turns back to him]

[Cut to head and shoulder shot of Mimi from the side looking up at Nico]

[Cut to Mimi’s POV shot, head and shoulder shot of Nico from the side looking forward in the trance]

[Cut back to Mimi]

Mimi: [BEET] "I’m going to get out, and you’re going to drive away."

[Cut back to Nico, unresponsive]

Mimi (off screen): "And you’re not going to stop until you get back to town."

[Cut back to Mimi]

Mimi (wavering): [BEET] "And you’re gonna forget where I am… (tearing up) A-and you’re never gonna tell anyone what happened to me."

[Cut to two shot, from the far left here Nico is out of focus and in the foreground and Mimi is in focus in the background]

Mimi: [BEET] "Answer me."  
[Nico nods robotically. Pause for a BEET. Mimi turns away and climbs out of the car]

[Cut to Close shot of Mimi from lips to the base of the neck, her scar is brightly visible in the dark]

Mimi: "Go."

[Cut to American shot of Mimi as the car drives out of frame. BEET. Mimi looks down the road]

[Cut to shot of car driving away and turning the corner]

[Cut back to Mimi as she turns away and looks down the other side of the street]

[Cut to shot of an eerily dark street]

[Cut back to Mimi as she looks on and reaches up to touch the scar on her neck. She then turns away and walks quickly towards the Maternity Home in the background]

[Cut to black before she gets there]


	3. Act 3

### Act Three

Scene 9

[Opening shot of Vietnam bombing and war footage ending in large explosion. Mimi’s voice over the footage]

Mimi V.O.:“Now we beseech you, brethren, by the coming of our Lord Jesus Christ, and by our gathering together unto him…

"That ye be not soon shaken in mind, or be troubled, neither by spirit, nor by word, nor by letter as from us, as that the day of Christ is at hand…

"Let no man deceive you by any means: for that day shall not come, except there come a falling away first, and that man of sin be revealed, the son of perdition.”

[Cut to Int. shot of dark empty church, rows of pews and Mimi is seen sitting in the front, hunched over by a low light source, like a candle]

[Cut to close shot of the bible in her lap, pages are dog-eared and tear drops stain the pages. Camera dollies back to reveal a medium shot of Mimi. She is leaning over the bible and reading in the low candle light. She is visibly more pregnant and has different clothes. Holds on this for a BEET. Then she flips to another dog-eared page.]

[Cut to Close shot of Mimi in profile, as she rubs her eyes and looks down at the bible]

[Cut to footage of rolling waves and moving water, that culminates in previous shots of floating hair, arms and legs in the water. Mimi’s voice over the footage]

Mimi V.O.: "Now a man of the tribe of Levi married a Levite woman…

"And she became pregnant and gave birth to a son. When she saw that he was a fine child, she hid him for three months…

"But when she could hide him no longer, she got a papyrus basket for him and coated it with tar and pitch. Then she placed the child in it and put it among the reeds along the bank of the Nile."

[Cut to Long shot of Mimi from front sitting in the pew. She leans back and rubs her eyes. She looks back down at the bible, hesitates, crosses herself, and leans over to blow out the candle]

[Cut to Black]

[Cut to ext. shot of church at night. Mimi slips out the door and quietly closes it. She is moving slowly and awkwardly with her large baby bump. She is holding the bible against her chest. She turns away from the door to walk forward and jolts]

[Cut to Medium shot of Mimi frozen in horror against the church door. Dolly-zoom out into super long shot]

[Cut to long shot of the shadow figure with the bright light standing across the street. Audio goes into that low pass buzzing that builds slowly, like in the previous scene]

[Cut to profile close shot of Mimi that holds for a BEET. The camera pans down to her free hand as she grabs the handle to the door and yanks on it repeatedly. It is now locked.]

[Cut to Long shot of the shadow figure, now in the middle of the street]

[Cut to Medium shot of Mimi, her free hand comes up and both clutch the bible to her chest. She starts to hyperventilate]

[Cut to close shot of the bible in her arms. Blood begins to stain the bottom of the pages and drip down onto her hand]

[Cut to Profile medium shot of Mimi as she looks down and sees the blood. She screams but no noise is heard in the low pass audio. She looks forward]

[Cut back to long shot of the shadow figure now near on the sidewalk]

[Cut to close shot of Mimi from the front as she closes her eyes in fear]

[Quick cut to footage of an explosion]

[Quick Cut back to close shot of Mimi from the front she closes her eyes, swallows her tears, and runs out of the frame]

[Cut to shot of the street from the church door as Mimi runs and turns down the sidewalk until she is out of Frame. The shadow figure is gone and the shot holds on the dark empty street for a BEET]

[Cut to Black]

  
Scene 10

[Open to int. shot of door and front entrance of Maternity Home. the lighting is grey and washed out. Hold in silence until Mimi bursts in, panting from running and holding the bible to her chest, the blood is gone. She slams the door behind her and is leaning against it in relief]

Worker (out of Frame): "Wake the whole house up why don’t you?"

[Cut to Long shot of Worker (employee of the maternity home, older, vintage and stained nurse apron). She sits on a couch in the front room. Smoking a cigarette and filling out several forms on a clipboard]

[Cut back to medium shot of Mimi leaning against the door, still trying to catch her breath]

Mimi: "Sorry-"

[From a distance, somewhere in the house, a baby starts crying]

[Cut to Medium shot of Worker. She rolls her eyes and looks up at Mimi pointedly]

Worker: "Curfew was and hour ago."

[Cut back to Mimi. She slowly steps away from the door and steps forward. The camera dollies back as she moves forward]

Mimi: "…I just lost track of- time, and-"  
[While she is talking, Cut back to medium shot of Worker, clearly not listening. She takes a drag of her cigarette and looks back down at her clipboard]

[Cut back to Mimi]

Mimi: "-time, and…"

[Mimi’s eyes drift down]

[Cut to Mimi’s eye line match to a close shot of the cigarette]

[Quick cut to burning footage as the sound of the baby crying gets louder]

[Cut to close shot of Mimi as she winces]

[Cut to long shot of the Worker as she goes to take another drag from the cigarette]

Mimi (out of frame): "…Can you put that out? It’s giving me a headache."

[Worker pauses, looks up at Mimi, and then takes the drag anyway]

Worker: "Get over it."

[Cut to medium shot of Mimi. She looks down at the floor]

[Quick cut to explosion footage and the baby crying intensifies]

[Cut back to Mimi. She looks up from the floor to the Worker]

Mimi: "Stop."

[Audio drops out, baby crying silences]

[Cut to Worker. She freezes in a trance, still holding her cigarette. Hold for a BEET]

[Cut back to Mimi. Her eyes scan up and down as she studies the Worker]

Mimi: "…Put it out."

[Cut back to Worker. She moves stiffly as she takes the cigarette and puts it out on an uncovered patch of her own thigh. She is unresponsive to the pain]

[Cut back to Mimi. She jolts in surprise and breaks the trance. The audio swells back to normal]

[Cut back to Worker. She jumps up screaming and dropping her cigarette, clutching the burn on her leg]

[Cut to American shot of Mimi. She quickly walks across the frame. The camera follows her as she turns down a hall way and walks to a door at the far end. She opens the door, enters, and quickly shuts it behind her]

[Cut to Black when the door shuts in front of the camera]

[Cut to int. shot of Mimi’s bedroom. It is cramped and dim, twin bed against the wall, walls bare, radio sitting on the bedside table, extra clothes draped over the foot of the bed and fallen on the floor. The radio plays a broadcast report from the Vietnam War, playing through the entirety of the scene. Mimi lays on her side in bed, over the covers and still in her clothes, facing the wall and still holding the bible]

[Cut to Medium shot of Mimi laying on her side. She runs her fingers along the bottom edge of the bible and then looks at her hand]

[Cut to eye line match to a close shot of her hand]

[Quick cut to previous shot of hand covered in blood in scene 9]

[Cut back to medium shot of Mimi. She slowly puts her hand down and curls up in bed, closing her eyes. Hold on this shot and then camera slowly zooms into a close shot on Mimi’s face. The audio of the radio slowly intensifies, and the baby crying returns quietly and slowly gets louder. After a long BEET she winces subtly in pain]

[Cut to Close shot of her baby bump as she clutches it]

[Cut to Black]

  
Scene 11 (this whole scene is one take)

[Black. Audio of baby crying fades in slowly. A blurry orange light starts to fade in and expand, steadily getting brighter. The baby crying slowly fades into Mimi crying and screaming in pain]

[The light continues to expand and quick fades into Int. shot of hospital. Close Shot of Mimi lying on a hospital bed. She s panting, dazed, crying out in pain. She convulses in pain, screaming. Throughout the scene she occasionally makes and holds eye contact with the camera]

[The camera pulls back to a medium shot over her as she grips the bed frame above her head. She is wearing a hospital gown and heavily pregnant. Only the hands and arms of nurses enter the frame, one nurse is at her head, one is on each side of her torso, (another nurse and a doctor are at her legs but are currently out of frame). The hands at her sides pull Mimi’s arms down and pins them to her side. Mimi struggles against them, screaming and shaking her head back and forth]

Mimi: "No! No! Please, I can’t! Let me go!"  
[As she yells the nurse by her head holds her shoulders down and wipes her forehead with a wet rag.]

Mimi (to camera): "P-please let me go-o-"(screams)

[Camera pulls away to the side, and dollies down Mimi’s body in the hospital bed, passing behind nurses as it goes (nurses and the doctor are never seen above the mid-back or below waist, and are often out of focus). As the camera pans down it reveals Mimi’s legs, spread and bent at the knees, and her ankles strapped to the sides of the bed, covered in fresh blood]

[Camera revolves around Mimi, showing the pool of blood soaking the bed under her pelvis. As the camera pans around, the doctor at the end of bed blocks her vagina from camera view. The Nurse beside him holds Mimi’s knees apart]

Nurse (at the end of the bed): "8 centimeters."

[Camera continues to rotate around Mimi, coming to her side. The camera dollies in to a close shot on her hand, gripping the side rail of the bed, as the nurse beside straps her wrists down. The camera tracks up her arm slowly as she struggles, going over her shoulder and stopping at the scar on her neck]

Mimi (panting/screaming/etc): "Oh God! Please help me! Make it stop!"

[Camera tracks down her body to a close shot of her stomach from the side. Mimi screams out in pain and arches up high off the bed, and then after a BEET, she goes silent and drops back down on the bed. Loud heavy breathing that slowly fades out]

[Slow fade to black. Audio of baby crying steadily fades into an abrupt stop]

  
Scene 12

[Open to Int. shot of hospital room with curtains closed. The camera dollies forward and the curtains open and frame the shot. There’s a window centered that shows the sun is just about to rise. There’s Mimi on the bed on one side of the window, and the baby in the hospital crib on the other side. Audio is soft breathing as they sleep, and then the baby starts whining quietly]

[Cut to Medium shot of Mimi from above, lying in bed asleep in hospital gown. She slowly wakes up as the baby whines. She sits up and moves out of frame]

[Cut to medium shot of Mimi sitting up in bed, facing the window. The rising sun casts a light that rises up her face. She takes a deep inhale and closes her eyes]

[Cut to Medium shot of Mimi from the side. Same lighting effect as the sun rises. She stretches, arching her back, tips her head back, and exhales slowly. Hold on this for a BEET. Then Mimi turns toward the camera, listening to the baby whine]

[The camera dollies back from Mimi and pans to the crib on the other side of the room, and dollies in, the baby is swaddled in a blue blanket and obscured from view. Out of frame you can hear Mimi get out of bed and slowly waking barefoot across the floor. She enters frame and walks over to the crib]

[Cut to shot of baby in the crib, his face cut off by the frame, squirming and crying quietly. Mimi’s hands enter frame and lift the baby up awkwardly]

[Cut to Long shot (same as opening int. shot) of Mimi cradling the baby, looking down at him. He stops crying as she holds him]

[Cut to Vietnam footage of plain flying through the air as it drops a bomb]

[Cut to close shot of Mimi as she looks down at the baby. The camera tilts down to the baby in her arms, revealing his sleeping, peaceful face. Hold on this for a BEET. Then one of Mimi’s hands slips out from under him and slowly comes into frame. It crawls up the blanket and wraps around the baby’s neck]

[Cut to close shot of Mimi from the side, looking down at the baby as it starts to choke and cry]

[Quick cut to choking sequence from earlier scenes]

[Cut to Medium shot of Mimi, from the side and holding the baby. She quickly stops choking the baby and holds the baby against her chest. She rocks back and forth gently and presses her face against the top of the baby’s head]

[Cut to close shot of Mimi from the side, holding the baby to her]

Mimi (whispering): "M'sorry. It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault."

[Cut to fast montage of the choking, tongue cutting, rape, and shadow figure scenes]  
[Cut back to Mimi]

Mimi (whispering): "It’s not your fault."

[Cut to water and floating footage]

[Cut to shot from the window towards Mimi, as she walks with the window with the baby, looking out as the sunlight rises over them. She looks down at the baby. The audio drops into low pass]

Mimi: "…You don’t need me. You’ll never need me."

[The baby stops crying]

[Cut to shot of Mimi laying the baby back in the crib. He is asleep. Audio of her walking away from the crib as the camera holds on him]

[Cut to int. shot of hospital bathroom, Mimi is changed into clean, nice clothes, standing over the sink facing away from the camera. Her reflection is in the mirror. She washes her face and brushes her hair]

[Cut to super close shot as Mimi’s hands write “BFA” on a baby hospital bracelet]

[Cut to shot of the sleeping baby as Mimi’s hands put the bracelet on his wrist and lifts him and pulls him out of frame]

[Cut to dolly shot as a Nurse walks down the empty hospital hallway, stopping at a door and pulling it open]

[Cut to a medium shot of the Nurse from the side as she opens the door. Mimi is standing expectantly in the doorway with the baby, and the nurse jolts in surprise]

Nurse: "You can’t be out of bed!-"

[Cut to Head and shoulder shot of Mimi front on, looking up at the Nurse. Audio drops into low pass]

Mimi: "Stop."

[Cut to Medium shot of Nurse from Mimi’s POV. She freezes in a trance]

Mimi (off screen): "You are going to listen to me."

[Cut back to Mimi]

Mimi: "I’m going to give you this baby, and you are going to forget who I am, and that I was here. You’re going to forget where he came from at all, and erase all records of me from this hospital."

[Cut to close shot of the baby against Mimi chest]

Mimi (out of frame): "…And then you’re going to put him up for adoption, and you’re going to make sure whoever gets him will take care of him. And he’ll never know where he came from."

[Cut back to Medium shot of Nurse in a trance]

Mimi (off screen): "Do you understand? Answer me."  
[Nurse nods stiffly and holds her arms out]

[Cut to two shot as Mimi passes the baby over to the Nurse. Mimi lingers for a moment looking at the baby, but she doesn't hesitate]

Mimi: "Go."

[The Nurse turns away and walks out of frame. Her footsteps can be heard walking away. Mimi watches as she goes, then turns away from camera and walks down the hall in the other direction]

[Cut to ext. shot of hospital front doors in the early morning. The door opens and Mimi steps out. She puts on a pair of sunglasses, walking with her shoulders back. Slow motion as she passes the camera and it pans to follow her. Then speeds up to normal speed as the camera follows after her down the sidewalk in the blazing sunlight.]

[Fades to blinding white light]

  
Scene 13

[Open to ext. shot of waterfront. The beach is rocky, waves are calm, and sunlight is steaming down. Audio of the waves splashing over the entire scene]

[Cut to close shot of Mimi in profile, looking out over the waves]

[Camera pulls back from Mimi and pans across the water]

[Cut to Vietnam bombing footage]

[Cut to long shot of Mimi, Front on, as she walks carefully over rocks towards the water. She slips her shoes off and leaves them on the ground]

[Cut to medium shot of Mimi, in profile, tilting down as she crouches down in front of the water]

[Cut to close shot of her feet as the waves come up and run over her feet]

[Cut to water sequence from earlier scenes]

[Cut to close shot of Mimi, front on, eyes closed and hands clasped in front of her]

[Cut to coming home footage of Vietnam War soldiers]

[Cut back to close shot of Mimi. After a BEET, her eyes open and look into camera]

[Cut to Black]

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone who read wysmn, this is the script i wrote like a year ago and just dug up from the grave. more to come


End file.
